


I Love You

by Sadie_McLaren



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Nice Boscha (The Owl House), Pining, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadie_McLaren/pseuds/Sadie_McLaren
Summary: Valentine’s Day dates with Lumity and Boschlow.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Ams?” said Luz, leaning up against her girlfriend. 

“Yes?” 

“Do you know what holiday is on Sunday?” 

“Um Valentine’s day?” 

“Bingo” exclaimed Luz, booping Amity on the nose. 

She giggled and turned to her girlfriend, “why do you ask?” 

“Well, I was wondering, if maybe you’d want to go on a Valentine’s day date of sorts?” 

“Of course, I would!” 

“Awesome! I’ll pick you up around 1 ok?” After Amity nodded, Luz pressed a kiss onto her forehead, causing a furious blush to overtake her girlfriend's face. She ran off to go get ready, calling good bye to Amity as she left. She giggled as Luz took off down the school’s hallway, almost running into a random upper classman. 

_______________ 

On Sunday, Amity was pacing around her room, trying to decide what to wear. She had absolutely no idea what to do. Luz hadn’t told her what they would be doing, just that they would be outdoors and she should wear comfortable shoes. 

She continues to walk around, picking up pieces of clothing, scrutinizing them, and then throwing them back onto the ground. She had been at this for about fifteen minutes and had made little to no progress. 

“Emira,” called Amity, seeing her sister walk past her door. Her sister turned to look at her and regarded the piles of clothing on her floor with shock. She brought her eyes back onto Amity. 

“What on earth are you doing?” 

“Well Luz asked me on a date today and I don’t know where we going so I have no idea what to wear,” Amity complained. 

“That’s great Amity but what do you want me to do about that?” 

“Well, I was hoping you could maybe help me pick out something,” she asked. 

Emira nodded and walked further into the room, taking in the piles of clothing scattered around the room. She picked through some of them and selecting a couple of pieces and tossing them onto an empty spot on Amity’s bed. After a minute or so she was pushing a complete outfit into Amity’s hands. 

She looked at the clothes in her hands and then looked back up at Emira. 

“Well come on Mittens, try it on.” Amity nodded as Emira left the room. She turned quickly got dressed and turned back to the mirror back to the mirror. Emira had picked out an outfit consisting of a light pink turtle neck, a black flowy skirt and a pair of black polka dot tights. She turned towards her closet with her shoes in it, then she choose a pair of black combat boots. 

“Can I see how you look?” called Emira from the outside of Amity’s room. Amity walked over and opened the door. Emira looked took in the outfit with a smile, walking into the room and selecting a pair of silver hooping earrings with small moons hanging off of them. She handed them to Amity with a smile. Amity put the earrings in and looked back at the mirror. She ran a brush through her hair one last time and checked her makeup. 

Emira walked Amity down the stairs and out the door. She wished her good luck as Amity walked down the path to meet Luz. 

“You look amazing as usual Ami,” said Luz when Amity reached her. 

“Thanks,” responded Amity, as gentle smile and a huge blush taking over her face. “You look really nice too.” 

Luz was wearing a pair of light-wash jean overalls with one strap undone, a black short sleeve shirt, a purple flannel tied around her waist and her usual plain white converses. She was also wearing a pair of gold sunshine earrings. She was also holding a picnic basket in her hand. 

Luz reached over and grabbed Amity’s hand, running her thumb over the back of her hand as they began walking down the street. 

“So where are we going?” questioned Amity. 

“I’m still not going to tell you,” said Luz sneakily. Amity had been trying to figure out what they would be doing for the past two days but Luz refused to reveal anything. As they walked the two girls chatted about all sorts of things: school, the new Azura book coming out next month, their families and anything else in between. 

Eventually Luz pulled them off of the sidewalk and onto a partially hidden trail path. After walking on it for a few minutes they reached a small clearing overlooking the town. In the middle of the clearing there was a tree with a picnic blanket laid down next to it. 

“Happy Valentine’s day Ami!” said Luz enthusiastically. 

“Happy Valentine’s day Lu!” exclaimed Amity with a smile. Luz tugged her over to the blanket. She sat down and pulled her girlfriend right next to her and opened up the basket. She then began to pull things out of the basket. Paper plates and cups, sandwiches, chocolate covered strawberries, some grapes, a thermos of lemonade and other assorted picnic items. 

The two girls chatted and giggled while they ate. 

After they had eaten Amity laid her head onto Luz’s lap and continued to talk. Eventually they both fell silent and just sat comfortably in each other’s company. Amity glanced up at Luz to find her staring back at her. Her face flushed bright red at the attention. 

“How are you so beautiful?” she asked, cupping Amity cheek and running her thumb under her eye. Amity’s face flushed even darker red. 

“Oh shush” 

Luz giggled at her adorable girlfriend. She then gently leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. Amity giggled then leaned up and kissed her right back. 

“Thank you for doing of all this.” 

“Of course. I love you Ami!” 

“I love you too!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short.

“Hey Flowers?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me on Sunday?” 

“A date?” 

“Yeah. Now I know you don’t really like big romantic gestures and fancy dates so I was thinking we could just do a movie night at my house. My moms will be out on a date night, so we’ll get the house to our self.” 

“What movies?” 

“I’m not sure yet. Maybe some rom-coms?” 

“That sounds good. I would love to!” 

“Awesome! Can you come over at 6? We’ll order pizza and can make pizza.” 

“Sounds good,” said Willow, planting a quick kiss on Boscha’s cheek, “I gotta go home now. I’ll see you Sunday.” 

“Okay. Bye! See you Sunday Flowers!” 

_______________ 

At 6 o’clock sharp on Sunday there was a soft knock at Boscha’s front door. She quickly run to the front of her house. She turned to the mirror right next to the front door, checking that her hair was in place and that her outfit looked good. She was wearing a simple light yellow crop top and a pair of gray high waisted leggings. And her dyed pink hair was pulled back into a French braid. She took one last deep breath and opened up the door to see her girlfriend standing on the other side. 

Willow was wearing a white collared shirt, a light blue flowing skirt and black tights. After being invited into the house, Willow slipped off her black flats and followed Boscha further into the house. 

The two girls order a pizza and then chatted until it arrived. They made some popcorn and then they moved into Boscha’s living room where her TV was. After that they began flicking through any rom com they could find. Eventually they settled on “The Princess Bride” and settled in to watch. 

After that movie they moved onto the next one and another after that. Once that movie was finished Boscha turned to Willow to ask what movie they should watch next to see her girlfriend asleep, leaning against her shoulder. 

Boscha’s heart practically melted at the sight of her girlfriend. She gently leaned over, careful not to disturb her and grabbed a blanket, pulling it over her. She then brushed a loose strand of hair back behind her ear and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

She then turned back to the movie and snuggled closer into her as she continued watching, turning the TV down a little as not to wake Willow. 

About an hour later Willow’s eyes flickered open a turned to Boscha with a confused look on her face. Boscha turned towards her with a smile. 

“You fell asleep,” she said, noting the confused look on her girlfriend's face. She then pressed a quick kiss to her nose and turned back to the movie. Willow snuggled back into her and settled back in to enjoy the rest of the movie. 

“I love you Boscha.” 

“I love you too Flowers.”


End file.
